Will Brother Like Me More?
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Loki senang ketika melihat Thor bahagia, maka dia akan melakukan apapun yang disukai kakaknya itu.


**Will Brother Like Me More?**

Sebagai anak adopsi, Loki tidak pernah menuntut untuk disamakan dengan Thor kepada ayah dan ibunya. Mereka memang menyayanginya, memperlakukannya sama dengan Thor, tapi tetap saja ada batas-batas yang tidak bisa dijangkau Loki sebagai anak adopsi. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Sebagai anak keturunan raksasa yang menjadi bahan dongeng seram anak-anak Asgard, enjadi anak yang disayangi oleh Odin dan Frigga sudah cukup menyenangkan. Selain itu, Thor juga menyayanginya.—setidaknya itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan karena kakaknya itu sangat menyenangkan padanya.

Tidak terhitung seberapa banyak trik dan kejahilan yang ia lakukan kepada kakaknya sejak kecil, tapi Thor selalu kembali dan bersikap layaknya kakak yang baik. Sebagai seorang penyihir, Frigga mengajari Loki banyak hal, wanita itu adalah wanita yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi apapun. Jika tidak ada Thor, mungkin Frigga akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sayangi. Kalau Odin sih, hm… bukan berarti Loki tak menyayanginya, hanya saja ia memiliki satu perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa selepas itu menyayangi ayah angkatnya.

Thor suka ular hijau, entah kenapa kesukaan Thor memang aneh-aneh. Suatu hari, Loki yang sudah mampu berubah menjadi ular mencoba kembali menjahili kakaknya. Loki berubah menjadi ular hijau dan melingkar di ranting pohon di taman Asgard. Thor yang kala itu sedang berlari-lari sembari memanggil-manggil Loki langsung berhenti dan menghampiri Loki—yang dalam wujud ular dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Wah, lucu sekali." Decakan kagum itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Thor. Segera ia meraih ular itu dan melilitkannya di lengan kirinya.

"Datang darimana ya?" gumam Thor heran. "Loki? Loki? Dimana anak itu?" Thor berlari menuju kamar Loki, memastikan keberadaan adiknya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kamar Loki kosong.

"Yah, padahal aku mau menunjukkan ular imut ini padanya. Kemana ya dia?"

Thor merengut samar. "Apa sedang bersama ibu?" Thor berlari menuju kamar ibunya, namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu ia mendengar jika ibu dan ayahnya sedang berbicara serius sehingga Thor urung untuk menanyakan keberadaan adiknya kepada Frigga.

Lelah mencari adiknya, Thor memilih pergi ke kamar dan bermain dengan ular hijau yang baru saja ditemukannya. Thor tidak meletakkan ular itu dalam wadah, melainkan membawanya ke kasur dan tidur bersamanya. Sebegitu cintanya Thor dengan ular hijau hingga ia membiarkan hewan melata itu bergerak-gerak bebas di kasurnya.

"Huhu… lucu sekali kamu, ayo tidur denganku." Thor membaringkan dirinya, memposisikan diri memeluk ular hijau itu, lalu kemudian terlelap.

Bermenit-menit berlalu dan Thor sudah terlelap dengan memeluk ular hijau itu, merasa sesak dan tidak tahan dengan Thor yang nyaris menindihnya, Loki berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Lengan Thor yang lebih besar darinya membelit tubuh Loki hingga Loki hanya bisa berbaring pasrah tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun tak ketinggalan pula kakinya yang naik di atas paha Loki, membuat Loki benar-benar terjebak.

"_Ugh, brother_ bisakah kau sedikit menyingkir?" Loki menggeliat tak nyaman dan berusaha mendorong kakaknya. Tapi Thor tetap bergeming dan malah makin merapatkan pelukannya, saudaranya itu bahkan sampai mendengkur di ceruk lehernya.

Loki menghela napas, percuma saja berusaha keluar, Loki sudah tahu kebiasaan kakaknya saat tidur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Thor memeluknya saat terlelap, anak itu akan memeluk Loki dengan erat dan tak melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Hmmngh…" Thor menggeliat, pelan-pelan ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Loki yang tidur dengan posisi tegang dan lurus seperti guling.

"_Brother?_ Sejak kapan kamu kemari?" Thor melepaskan pelukannya. "E—eh? Ularku? Mana ular hijau imutku? Loki? Kau menindihnya ya? Minggir, mana ularku? Aaaaaaa…"

Loki terhuyung-huyung ketika Thor memaksanya menyingkir. Kakaknya itu kebingungan menggeledah kasurnya, mencari-cari ular hijau yang tanpa dia ketahui adalah jelmaan Loki.

"Loki? Kau membunuh ularku 'kan? Ngaku! Kenapa kamu tidur disini? Sebelumnya aku tidur sama ularku."

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Loki paham dengan kebingungan yang kakaknya rasakan. Loki menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya kesal. "_Brother,_ kau suka sekali ya sama ular itu?"

"Tentu saja! Ular hijau itu sangat cantik, aku sangat menyukainya! Sekarang dia hilang aaaaaaahhh bagaimana ini?" Thor mengacak-acak surai pirangnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu pucat.

"Sebenarnya ular itu aku." Ujar Loki santai.

Thor menganga. Wajahnya tampak benar-benar konyol. _"What?"_

Loki tertawa geli. "Kemarin kau tidak menemukanku 'kan? Sebenarnya aku sudah bersamamu sejak kau mengambil ular hijau itu di taman."

Thor menyipitkan matanya. "_Brother_, kau berbohong, ya?"

Loki mendengus. "Tidak kok. Aku memang berubah menjadi ular hijau cantik yang kau sukai itu."

Thor menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Ha?"

"Iya! Berubahlah menjadi ular yang kemarin, _brother_. Buktikan kalau ular itu memang kamu."

Loki bersidekap. "_Brother,_ sebenarnya kenapa kau suka sekali dengan ular itu?"

Thor menggebrak meja di samping ranjangnya. "Ular hijau itu sangat cantik! Pokoknya sangat cantik! Aku suka sekali. Ayo, Loki katanya ular yang kemarin itu kamu?"

Loki menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya, kepulan asap putih tiba-tiba datang menyelimuti tubuh Loki, membuatnya tidak tampak sama sekali. Thor terkesima, kepulan asap itu perlahan-lahan sirna, menampakkan wujud sosok ular hijau yang mirip sekali dengan ular hijau yang Thor temukan di taman, hanya saja kali ini ukurannya lebih besar.

"Whoaaa! Hebat!" Thor tanpa berkata apapun langsung berlari menerjang ular jelmaan adiknya, memeluknya dengan begitu erat, ia bahkan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada wajah ular hijau itu.

Wajah Loki merona. Bukan, ini bukan pertama kalinya Thor memeluknya, hanya saja cara Thor memeluknya kali ini membuatnya malu. Sihir ularnya ia lepaskan dan Loki kembali dalam wujudnya, ia mendorong Thor hingga terlepas dari pelukan. "He—hentikan itu." Cicitnya pelan.

"Eh kenapa?"

Loki memalingkan wajahnya yang merona samar.

Thor tersenyum lebar. _"That was cool magic, brother!"_ serunya semangat. _"But it's not lasting long. Your magic is still weak now, practice more."_

Loki memandang Thor. "Be—benarkah?"

Thor mengangguk semangat. "Keren sekali, apalagi kau berubah menjadi ular hijau yang cantik dan imut."

Wajah Loki kembali dirambati kemerahan samar, membuatnya reflek menunduk. "_Brother_ menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja! Itu sangat keren!"

Loki makin menunduk. _"Jika aku berlatih lebih lagi… jika… aku bisa menjadi ular yang kuat, brother akan lebih menyukai ku?"_ batin Loki.

"A—aku akan berlatih lagi." Serunya tiba-tiba.

Thor mendekat kearah Loki dan kembali memeluk adiknya. "Benar! kau harus berlatih lebih giat, _brother_ yang tadi itu akan lebih keren kalau kau berlatih lagi."

Loki mengangguk. "Jika aku berlatih lagi, _brother_ akan lebih menyukaiku, ya." Loki membatin. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dan berjanji akan berlatih lagi.

Bagi Loki, akan sangat menyenangkan jika Thor lebih menyukainya lagi.

**END**


End file.
